fantendo_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Fightovision
|image = |developer = Z Productions |publisher = Z Productions |platform = Wii, Wii U, Xbox One, PlayStation 4, PSVita, Nintendo 3DS |series = None |genre = Fighting |ratings = E10+: Animated Blood, Cartoon Violence and Comic Mischief}} Fightovision is a crossover fighting fangame made by . It's where your favorite TV characters from many channels can fight. It was going to be in Korea as 겨ㅡㅠㅣㄷ퍄냐ㅐㅜ (translate: Rumblevision) but unfortunatly, Couy decided to only release this game in North America, Japan, Australia and Europe. So the Korean version is cancelled. Gameplay This has Super Smash Bros-style gameplay except it has Online Mode for the first time for a fighting game. In Single Player, for an oponent, you can choose either a CPU character or a sandbag. The sandbag is black instead of brown like in Smash Bros. This is a four-player sidescrolling fighting game. Playable Fighters The playable characters are split into 4 types, CN, Nick, Disney Channel and Hub. CN See here! Nick Are you dumb or blind? See them right here! Disney Channel Like Disney? Don't be blind! These characters are RRRRRRIGHT HERE! Hub This game has ponies. You wanna see the ponies? See the Hub-type fighters HERE! Stages Cartoon Network * CN Fight Base * Dexter's Laboratory (series of the same name) * The Park (Regular Show) * Elmore (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Land of Ooo (Adventure Time) * Cul-De-Sac (Ed, Edd 'n Eddy) * Courage's House (Courage the Cowardly Dog) Nickelodeon * Nickelodeon Fight Base * Bikini Bottom (Spongebob Squarepants) * Krusty Krab (Spongebob Squarepants) * Jenny's City (My Life as a Teenage Robot) * The Sewers (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * T.U.F.F HQ (TUFF Puppy) * Duck Town (Breadwinners) Disney Channel * Disney Channel Fight Base * Dansville (Phineas and Ferb) * The Galaxy (Wander Over Yonder) * Gravity Falls (series of the same name) * Concert Stage (Hannah Montana) * The Stewarts' House (Hannah Montana) * Waverly Place (Wizards of Waverly Place;console exclusive) * Lizzie's Diary (Lizzie McQuire;3DS exclusive) Hub Network * Hub Network Fight Base * Chris' House (Dan VS.) * Canada (Dan VS.) * Equestria (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Canterlot High (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Cybertron (Transformers Prime) * Warner Bros. HQ (Animaniacs) Others * Simpsons' House (The Simpsons) * Griffins' House (Family Guy) * Wasteland (Dragon Ball Z) Assist Trophies If you use an assist trophy, it would be a "sidekick attack". *Opal (Steven Universe) *Monsterous Toy Truck (Clarence) *Dee Dee's Pony Chase (Dexter's Laboratory) *Mega Punching Skips (Regular Show) *Rocket Van (Breadwinners) *Reptarbot (Rugrats) *Squidward Puppet Dance (Spongebob Squarepants) *Sorceror's Apprentince (Mickey Mouse) *Warners' Bounce (Animaniacs) *Celesia Beam (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Cutie Mark Crusaders (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Chris' Car (Dan VS.) *Stage Eater Homer (The Simpsons) *Donut Rolling Homer (The Simpsons) *Stewie's Laser (Family Guy) *Kami Kami Ha (Dragon Ball Z) Excluded Characters CN *Clarence - He's only an assist trophy. *Robotboy - He's too similar to Jenny Wakeman. *Johnny Test - No one is interested in him. *Problem Solvers - Same reason as Johnny Test. Nick *Jimmy Neutron - He's a movie character. Don't believe it? The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron is based on a movie called Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius which he first appeared in. *Sheen - Same reason as Jimmy Neutron. *Gir - He can't attack. *Tori Vega - We only need a few live action characters in the Nick type. *Dreamworks characters - Same reason as Jimmy Neutron and Sheen. *Fanboy - Same reason as Johnny Test and the Problem Solvers. *Chum Chum - Same reason as Johnny Test, the Problem Solvers and Fanboy. Disney Channel *Milo/Oscar/Bea - Their show was cancelled 2 years ago. Besides, they would look the same way as Sway Sway in 3D. *Riley Matthews - Same reason as Gir. *CeCe Jones/Rocky Blue - Same reason as Gir and Riley Matthews. *Max Russo - Only Alex Russo can be in this game. *Mickey Mouse - Same reason as Clarence. Hub *Pound Puppies - If the characters fight the Pound Puppies, this game would be attacked by PETA for animal abuse. These characters are the only Hub Network characters that are excluded from this game. Trivia *This game has a similar concept as CN Punch Time Explosion and a Nick website game, Super Brawl 3. *In Japan, this game is called カヒスナモコリイ (translate: TV Rumble). *The name "Fightovision" is a combination of fight and television with O instead of the second E. *There are 94 characters in total in this game. There is a spin-off of this game called Racingvision. Category:Games